callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Defending the Pointe
Defending the Pointe is the eighteenth level in Call of Duty 2. Walkthrough The following sections are a walkthrough. Getting Started You'll spawn in the crossroads from the previous level. Troops have surrounded you, so you'll have to fight them back. In front of you are some goodies, such as an MP44, Mk2 grenades, and a BAR. Take whatever you want, then get to the path in front of you and being firing at the incoming troops with your rifle. There's a machine gun on the right, so feel free to man it if you want to. The troops will throw a smoke grenade, but keep on firing. Eventually, you'll be told to defend another side. Go back to the crossroad and take a left. Again, keep on firing. Target the halftrack on the right so that it stops firing its MG42. Keep on firing until you're told to fall back to the mini-maze. Go to the top of the hill the mini-maze is on, get on the right (from the farm entrance) and start firing, or skip this part and go into the large house overlooking the area with the .30 cal. Make sure to pay attention to the right side, as troops tend to hide at the walls there and pot-shot you. Eventually, a smoke grenade will be deployed, but don't stop! Even after it's down you'll still have to take out more. After the screen is down, occasionally look to the left to assure that there are no troops near you there because they tend to ambush you there. Eventually, you'll be told to provide covering fire with a machine gun while your allies are falling back. Go back to the farm, take a left to inside the house, get to the end, go up the stairs on your left and get near the windows to find the machine gun. Inside the house are Stielhandgranate grenades, an MP44 on both levels, and a G43 on the top level. Take whatever you need, then open fire on the troops with the .30 on the top floor and keep firing until one of your allies tells you to stop. When you're told to do so, get off, go down the stairs, and get near the door. It'll open up revealing a troop. Take him out, go outside, and take a left until you see the second doorway on your right. Go in and you'll see troops at the other end of the room, past the doorway. There's a respawner beyond it, but you can't shut it down, so you'll have to bolt when there's a break. When there is one, go out of the building, take a left, go through the ruins, past the gate, and into the trench beyond the holes in front of you. Image:defspawn.png|Spawn Image:defdefend1.png|Point 1 Image:defdefend2.png|Point 2 Image:deftoss.png|When you're at point 2, throw grenades here so that you can reach the troops in the back. Image:defminimaze.png|At the top of the mini-maze Image:deftofarm.png|Going to the machine gun Image:defhouse1.png|Go upstairs Image:defmg.png|The machine gun Image:defdoorguy.png|The troop that opens up the door Image:deftohouse2.png|Going to the second house Image:defhouse2.png|The second house Image:deftofield.png|Going to the field Falling Back Now you'll have to control the troop hordes again. Fire at them and toss grenades at them when they get into the holes. They'll deploy another smokescreen, but keep on firing. Scavenge as much ammo as you can from dead allies. When a tank arrives, you'll have to leave. At the trench, take a right and follow it to the end. At the end, get up and follow your allies to the concrete area from the previous level. Again, you'll have to hold off troops. This time, you'll get reinforcement in five minutes. Start firing at the troops while they're approaching. Near you are two Thompsons, a Garand and two MK2 grenades. Eventually, the troops will start coming in through the trenches, so start checking them. After about three minutes, you'll be overrun and have to retreat to the last bunker you took out in the previous mission. Along the way are two BARs, so pick 'em up if you want them. When you get to the bunker, go into the room ear the bunker's entrance. There are some Thompsons, a BAR and a few MK2 grenades laying around, so you'll be stocked up. At the end of the room, go through the doorway on the left and keep going until you see a collapsed side of the tunnel. Take out your SMG and mow down the troops that come in. Don't get near the ruins, because some troops like to stay above ground and fire at you from below or charge you from the top and suddenly appear in front of you. Keep this up until there's less than a minute left. When it's that time, you'll have to put a smoke grenade on top of the bunker, or you'll get blown away with the troops. Get to the top from the ruins, do a 180 turn then start going forward until you get near the bunker's top. Get there and press the use key on the flashing grenade. Afterward, smoke will start coming from the grenade. Go back to where you were before and wait until the timer ends. When it does, allies will carpet-bomb the area and come in on tanks. When they tanks are in, you'll exit the level. Trivia * At the end of the mission, you will hear a memorial speech from former US President Ronald Reagen at the 40th anniversary of the battle in 1984. * In-game, the level is called "Retreat? We're advancing in a different direction". * There is an empty box of Panzerfausts in the machine gun building. They use the same model from Call of Duty. They are unusable. Image:deftrench1.png|The trench Image:deftotrench1.png|Going to the concrete area Image:deftotrench2.png|Going to the concrete area Image:deftrench2.png|At the concrete area Image:deftobunker3.png|Going to the last bunker Image:defbunker3.png|Go into this room, then take a left at the end to get to the destroyed hallway Image:defattackhere.png|Attack here Image:deftosmoke.png|To the smoke grenade area Image:defexit.png|Exit Image:defouch.png|Yes, allied tanks can kill you if you run in front of them. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels